the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2018
Category:Wikia Chat logs 00:00-10 ... 00:00-51 Bob, you chain wrecker. 00:01-00 they would need air like humans and be up to the surface were they can get it and they would've been sighted 00:01-00 I believe Bigfoot is just a Primate that crossed the old Alaskan land bridge to America 00:01-00 :( @Jack 00:01-17 And how do we know? 00:01-30 common sense really 00:01-31 How do we know human beings exist? 00:01-42 And what is a human being? 00:01-46 not me 00:01-47 I believe Mermaids COULD be real 00:01-49 I don't even know! 00:01-54 Because of my point from a while ago 00:01-56 Don't mermaids have gills? 00:02-04 that is what I thought syde! 00:02-05 Oh wait. 00:02-07 They do indeed, Seasyde 00:02-13 Maybe they are like whales. 00:02-14 they are half human 00:02-21 Appearence wise 00:02-23 They are half-human, half-not human. 00:02-28 Maybe they can breathe water and air. 00:02-30 I doubt they have human organs 00:02-41 they would still need air 00:02-47 I think the most likely to exist of any of these things are Bigfoot 00:02-47 True. 00:02-47 causing them to be seen 00:03-23 inb4 someone says fairies are real 00:03-24 I doubt they'd need air 00:03-26 They could live out in the middle of the ocean where some human would NEVER see them, MoH 00:03-26 But I see your point 00:03-29 Fairies are real. 00:03-31 Whales for example can breathe air but can breathe underwater for a long period of time before needing to breathe air. 00:03-34 I believe aliens MIGHT exist BUT I believe that they won't invade Earth so we cannot know for now. 00:03-35 fuck you korra 00:03-36 Who says? 00:03-39 Korra really? 00:03-39 @ Korra. 00:03-40 Oh wait 00:03-42 Aiihuan is a fairy 00:03-44 >-< 00:03-47 She is not. 00:03-52 My evidence is that I am an alien. 00:03-53 She is now C: 00:03-55 I was being sarcastic about what Mess said, lol. 00:03-58 Uh, not really- 00:04-05 Why won't Skype load! 00:04-08 Aiihuan acts like a fairy 00:04-08 Make it load, Dippy. 00:04-09 Uh, yes really. I am an alien. 00:04-13 Once the tooth fairy forgot to come in the night and I was annoyed about it. 00:04-14 Life outside of Earth actually exists, so technically aliens DO exist 00:04-17 How does one "act" like a fairy? 00:04-26 She acts like a regular human girl. 00:04-32 wait what Syde 00:04-32 By being a sweet, kind, very cutesy person 00:04-33 owo 00:04-36 That's what she wants you to think. 00:04-41 And then "apparently" the tooth fairy came when I told one of my parents that the tooth fairy forgot to come. 00:04-41 nah 00:04-42 Aiihuan acts like a fairy 00:04-43 I said make it load, Dippy. 00:04-48 Tbf, they are Micro 00:04-51 I don't know how. 00:05-04 Give me all your personal details and I will. >:) 00:05-15 Nope! 00:05-16 Nope. 00:05-22 (think) 00:05-30 Can we just believe what we want to believe 00:05-33 without people judging? 00:05-37 Yeah. 00:05-38 and telling us we're "wrong" 00:05-41 No need to get deep. 00:05-46 my friend did that with her discord once @Jac 00:05-47 I'm sorry that you heard a different viewpoint. 00:05-51 Jack* 00:05-56 Yeah, I was joking. 00:06-02 Common sense really. 00:06-04 There have been micro organisms found on asteroids 00:06-09 we both was playing around on her account 00:06-13 We basically had an argument 00:06-18 (think) 00:06-23 That wasn't near an argument. 00:06-31 That was a idisagreement. 00:06-37 okay you're right 00:06-42 I overreact a lot 00:06-43 XD 00:06-46 I thought I was Korra. :C 00:06-47 I also think that we should believe whatever we want but feel free to debate and I will not tolerate any morally offensive beliefs like racist, sexist, homophobic, etc. ones. 00:06-53 You are Korra. 00:07-00 You aren't Korra. 00:07-03 yes debate unless the person is not willing for a debate 00:07-08 which most the times im not XD 00:07-13 if I want a debate then I will ask 00:07-21 I'm only willing for a debate when I'm prepared for one. 00:07-24 Same 00:07-30 well Ember 00:07-31 And if the one I'm debating is actually worth debating. 00:07-40 Frankly, if you can't debate your views, you should question if they're right. 00:07-55 Anyway I think Sasquatchs are the most likely to exist because they are like primates 00:07-55 And I heard there was a primate species discovered in like Madagascar like a decade ago that was previously unknown 00:07-59 the world doesnt wait for one person to decide such things 00:08-03 :/ 00:08-08 Korra, you sound like me. Questioning virtually everything. 00:08-13 I see Skype loaded. 00:08-18 I question stuff 00:08-21 You're welcome. 00:08-26 but never big everything 00:08-28 Interesting, Dippy. 00:08-28 And true. 00:08-33 there are some facts I just learn to accept 00:08-50 I won't go into detail though 00:08-50 i question everything 00:08-53 don't want to start an actual argument 00:09-00 and nly believe when i think theres enough proof 00:09-03 I am what you might call a sceptic. 00:09-23 I am atheist since you can't quite prove a god 00:09-31 Sceptic =/= atheist 00:09-38 But 00:09-43 Although atheists can be considered sceptic. 00:09-45 but I can respect if someone is religious as long as they don't shove their religion at me 00:09-46 I'm a christian since you kinda can 00:09-47 iHow do you know 00:09-54 I say how do YOU know? 00:10-01 I believe this phrase was used multiple times today. 00:10-11 Ember 00:10-14 EMber 00:10-29 Emby. 00:10-32 What 00:10-35 if there is no god how did everything just so happen to line up perfectly to make us? 00:10-38 At the moment, science has never gone to either proving or disproving the existence of a higher power so maybe agnostics are the most accurate for now. 00:10-48 nothing happens by accident 00:10-50 it is called coincidences~ 00:10-59 Though I do believe fate is a thing but that's not a religious thing XD 00:11-00 nope 00:11-12 coincidences dont exist 00:11-17 They do 00:11-24 I have my own theory for both sides 00:11-31 fate is caused by something as well 00:11-32 it is a coincidence that I have a character named Twilight and a character in MLP is named Twilight 00:11-42 not really 00:11-47 I don't believe in god, no offence. 00:11-53 as you are a MLP fan 00:11-55 There was no beginning and no end 00:12-02 No need to add "No offence", you're free to disagree. 00:12-04 If coincidences don't exist, how do you explain the Iran protests of 2009 being ignored as soon as Michael Jackson died? 00:12-12 Not believing in God is not offensive. 00:12-17 Most of my family doesn't believe in god, the last time I checked. 00:12-21 People really shouldn't get offended if someone doesn't believe in what they believe in. 00:12-22 Eh it is a coincidence 00:12-26 I didn't name Twilight after the character XD 00:12-32 I just didn't want any sensitive religious people getting offended. 00:12-43 I only realized she shared the name with an MLP character 00:12-47 once I made her 00:12-56 and I found that cool oh and both are purple 00:12-57 Because some people can be really sensitive and easily offended. 00:13-01 i dont believe in coincidences 00:13-06 Okay then 00:13-13 Everything has a meaning I assume 00:13-27 I'm willing to accept religious beliefs. However, I am quite intolerant of cults and extreme viewpoints of religion like Wahhabism. 00:13-28 i think everything happens fo a reasona case an effect even the smallest of things 00:13-30 Well I was watching Kitchen Nightmares then the next day Jessii Vee makes a video and she mentions the show 00:13-32 what a coincidence! 00:13-49 a cause* 00:13-50 and* 00:13-52 True, MoH 00:13-57 for* 00:14-16 I mean, 00:14-18 oh for the love of god i need to learn to spell right 00:14-19 I view it like this: 00:14-35 That's what I say to you too. XP 00:14-38 Although tellingly, there are some people that get offended on purpose because they aren't very pleasant people. 00:14-48 -.- 00:15-05 syde drop it pls 00:15-08 Tee hee. 00:15-36 Jack you must run 00:15-39 No. 00:15-39 oh my coincidence I shared gets ignored 00:15-44 :) 00:15-57 I can drop it. I'm only saying this because it's a fact. I'm not talking about anyone here. 00:16-04 ik 00:16-14 Yeah, I think that was quite uncalled for to say to Syde. 00:16-25 but its not really a decent convo 00:16-29 If the sun was any hotter, it would burn up all life on the surrounding planets. 00:16-29 If it was any cooler, it would not be able to sustain life either. If the moon wasn't there, the sea would flood the planet instead of being at a balance level. Earth currently has everything for humans to survive on it with. 00:16-29 How could all of this which makes life possible happen "by chance". 00:16-31 But we should respect what everyone believes and not try to get them to believe in the same things as you do :) 00:16-37 Sky is blue, Ember. 00:16-41 ? 00:16-43 I don't think it's any worse than what the rest of us were discussing. 00:16-44 Ember is right 00:17-16 talking about people getting offended and saying things that could offend them not knowing if one of those types are in chat could offend someone even if they dont say it 00:17-29 Frankly, 00:17-41 ...my dear, I don't give a damn. XP 00:17-44 Sorry, I had to. 00:17-50 Eh this entier conversation offended me at some parts not going to lie 00:17-51 XD 00:17-57 Frankly, 00:18-02 thats a quote from somewhere but i dont remember where 00:18-03 If you can't handle a debate, then don't join it. 00:18-09 Gone With the Wind. 00:18-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:18-57 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:18-58 It's hypocritical to say you got offended because someone said your view was false, yet you also claim their belief in God is false. But we don't go like "we're offended", because people shouldn't get offended in debates. 00:19-00 Let's discuss cookies. No one is offended by that. :P 00:19-03 Sure. 00:19-22 There are some biscuits which I love. 00:19-25 Cookies are good. That is uncontroversially true. :P 00:19-27 I am offended by Cookies 00:19-35 I doubt that. 00:19-35 Oh come on! 00:19-42 There are some biscuits which I love. 00:19-49 I love biscuits too 00:19-53 Twilight likes cookies owo 00:20-06 Twilight's taste buds work. 00:20-16 XD 00:20-24 lol 00:20-33 I been listening to this song for like an hour now big owo 00:24-13 Just deleted the image associated with the style-sheet. It was outdated AF anyway. Because the style-sheet is currently almost indistinguishable from the rest of the wiki. 00:24-26 what if I get a splatoon related tattoo owo 00:24-48 Yeah, Syde. 00:25-13 I recently made some modifications, such as adding a background instead of a giant shadow. 00:25-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:25-28 Which allowed me to insert a picture for a background. 00:25-31 wb Mess! o/ 00:25-42 pc crashed 00:25-48 Darn. 00:26-10 Tell me about it. My old PC would do that at least once a week. 00:26-46 well this one has done it 3 times this week 00:27-01 Sad. 00:27-09 Sad/ 00:27-11 *. 00:27-32 I don't know how many times it did it a week, but at least once, possibly twice. Not sure about thrice though. 00:27-47 annoying huh? 00:28-43 Yeah, it was. 00:29-16 If you're frustrated about it - which I'm certain you are - I totally feel your frustration. 00:31-39 i am lol 00:31-48 Hi, lol. 00:32-16 Bad joke, I know. 00:32-26 You know bad joke? 00:32-36 Yes? 00:33-28 jack the only bad joke is you 00:33-34 :( 00:33-41 hehehe 00:33-48 Mess, 00:33-50 I bite. 00:33-57 Wth 00:33-58 i bite back worse 00:34-09 Stop biting each other on main. 00:34-09 Get a room, you two. 00:34-09 Nasty. 00:34-25 wth 00:34-27 I live in Australia, land of dangerous spiders that kill. I am venomous like them. >:) 00:34-31 WTF, Korra. 00:34-39 >:) 00:34-41 No! 00:34-42 wasnt nasty til Korra made it 00:34-58 lol. 00:34-59 Yeah sure 00:35-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:35-04 Q! O/ 00:35-06 We were using it as acts of aggression. 00:35-07 o/ 00:35-21 WB Q. 00:35-29 Huh??? 00:35-34 Huh??? 00:35-42 wassup Qstlijku 00:35-43 Huh??? 00:35-53 brb in a few seconds. 00:35-54 brb gonna blow dry my hair als Korra PM 00:36-01 Huh 00:36-06 Leave. 00:38-27 Back/ 00:38-57 Korra, I hope you're ready for mouth-watering hamburgers. 00:39-15 >Brb in a few seconds. 00:39-15 >Came back at around 180 seconds. 00:39-17 Huh??? 00:39-51 hmm 00:39-55 I was making steamed hams. 00:40-05 That's what I call hamburgers. :D 00:40-17 Leave. 00:40-21 :( 00:40-23 ;( 00:40-36 Mess, hit your brother. 00:40-37 should i straighten my hair or add a few wavs to it my hair is naturally wavy i would ask someone else my discord wont load 00:40-37 I said leave. ;( 00:40-47 Never ask this again, MoH. 00:40-52 What is a wav? 00:41-00 In hair terms I mean. 00:41-07 wave* idk how to spell it 00:41-18 Same question only I will change it to wave. 00:41-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:42-00 What is a wave in hair terms? 00:42-18 https://www.google.com 00:42-30 lol. 00:42-40 I almost wrote hair in wave terms. 00:42-46 The sad part is you think I'm joking. 00:43-06 Just cast twenty votes for BlackPink. 00:43-06 About to make it thirty by voting on Twitter as well. 00:43-25 Straighten it! 00:44-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:44-40 Mess, straighten it! 00:45-07 Waves are kinda shit IMO. 00:45-24 Some random person in Poland keeps retweeting my tweets for some reason and i have no idea who they are. 00:45-25 Well, except on rappers. 00:45-42 What are your tweets usually on? 00:45-54 It does not matter. 00:46-32 But here, check it out if you must: https://twitter.com/TheKorraFanatic 00:46-39 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waves_(hairstyle) You have this?! 00:46-54 Mine is kinda wavy too, especially when it's not that short 00:47-04 Freedom of choice advocacy. 00:47-05 No not that kind of waves @Jack 00:47-14 no Jack wtf 00:47-19 Lmfao. 00:47-22 Then I need a definition from you, Mess. 00:47-30 What is wavy hair? 00:47-36 https://www.instyle.com/how-tos/how-care-wavy-hair 00:47-38 Like this? 00:47-40 Mess be living that gansta lifestyle. 00:47-40 one sec 00:47-55 lol @Korra 00:47-57 Oh that. Then that's fine. In fact, it's cool. 00:49-00 Hey, Jack. 00:49-09 Remember that time you said I was your favorite. 00:49-16 When was that? 00:49-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-41 Looks like CCChatOverlord is doing its job 00:49-48 s Or not 00:50-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-40 It doesn't matter when. It happened. 00:50-40 00:50-40 Anyways, 00:50-46 Since I'm your favorite, you must vote with me. 00:51-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:51-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-04 And what did CCChatOverlord do? 00:52-04 I see nothing. 00:52-09 I will not vote. 00:52-24 Voting is not compulsory. 00:52-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-58 You don't even know what I am asking! 00:53-09 I don't, no. 00:55-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:55-12 방탄소년단 Retweeted your Tweet 22s22 seconds ag 00:55-14 Huh??? 00:55-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:55-43 Hey South! o/ 00:55-59 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:56-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:57-00 Alright, back. 00:57-05 What was done in the meantime? 00:57-17 Nothing. 00:57-24 Sad. 00:57-47 We had an embarrassing debate, Dippy thought MoH had 360 waves, and some random Korean name retweeted my post. 00:58-09 What? I just don't understand. 00:58-13 if I recall, 00:58-19 Messenger had medium long hair, 00:58-21 Just how would he think such a thing? 00:58-28 And what was the topic of the debate? 00:58-40 Because she asked if she should make her hair way or straight. 00:58-58 Tell her I said shave her head. 00:59-03 Now, what was the debate on? 00:59-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:59-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-17 Beliefs basically. 01:00-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:00-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-37 Beliefs. 01:00-42 Sounds disgraceful. 01:00-50 Afternoon Mother Cat. 01:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-00 Now, now, I may be an atheist too but religious beliefs are totally fine. 01:01-04 wb Mess! o/ 01:01-05 And lol. @ South. 01:01-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-15 The sky is blue Mr. Jack. 01:01-20 http://prntscr.com/k69h73 kinda want my hair looks like alot of the time when i add next waves to my natural ones plus my hair is high lighted blonde so 01:01-22 That's what Korra said. 01:01-24 I myself personally believe that humans should have basic rights. 01:02-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:02-22 Or dye it red or blue to get an alternative look. 01:02-39 MoH took CS65 down for saying some people get offended easily. 01:02-39 Then another user said someone's view was wrong, and then got highly offended when someone said her view was wrong, etc. 01:02-39 Such a debate must uibigbNEVER/u/i[/big/b happen again. 01:02-45 Ah crap. 01:02-53 We need Ferry in our next debates. :P 01:03-04 I may disagree with his political beliefs but he's still a good debater. 01:03-17 That sounds fucking stupid, TheKorraFanatic. 01:03-20 I am sorry for such language, 01:03-24 But that sadly is true. 01:03-30 It was, however. 01:03-32 Sure, Jack. 01:04-09 Tell me tkf and jackninja, 01:04-25 Not right now. I'm not prepared. :P 01:04-43 alt-fandomist, Liberal Fandomist, Moderate fandomist, centrist, mod. wikian, conservative wikian, alt-fandomist wikian nationalist 01:04-48 Oh that. 01:05-00 I'm a conservative Wikian. 01:05-03 Moderate fandomnist. 01:05-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:05-53 Move on from Wikipedia. 01:05-54 Some of my conservative Wikia views include tough moderation and requiring an account to edit. 01:06-07 ~ Twilight Colaura has left the chat ~ 01:06-17 ~ Twilight Colaura has joined the chat ~ 01:06-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:06-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:06-27 Sure. 01:06-30 I also firmly believe that every single rule should be enforced because if it isn't, there is no point in having it as a rule. 01:06-35 wb Mess! o/ 01:06-36 I agree. 01:06-37 Now I'm heading out 01:06-38 \o 01:06-38 I agree. 01:06-41 Bye. 01:06-42 I agree. 01:06-42 Bye Q! O/ 01:06-45 Farewell. 01:06-47 Farewell. 01:06-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:06-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:06-57 I have come under a bit of scrutiny before for enforcing rules that aren't usually enforced. 01:07-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:07-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:07-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:07-56 I also find it annoying as hell when people let their friends get away with things or act like it's bad to punish friends. 01:08-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:08-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:08-30 Not punishing friends is corruption and nepotism. I don't want to punish my friends either but I have to if they break the rules. 01:08-46 Those things are usually on those small little rule communities. 01:08-57 I myself have only seen such a thing on this newer communities, 01:09-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:09-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:09-04 Just starting, or ones without clearly defined rules. 01:09-14 I see it all the time on large communities, especially CCC. 01:09-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:09-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:09-40 That said, nepotism is quite large on my Discord server as I promote people mostly because they are friends although users like Syde are good admins. :P 01:10-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:10-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:10-09 Or you can have it like CS65's server and 99% of the active users are moderators and administrators. ;) 01:10-13 But don't take my promotion choices as me preferring friends over others. :P 01:10-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:10-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:10-41 *some friends over others 01:10-49 True. 01:10-56 True. 01:11-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:11-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:11-15 But I'm careful about the users I give rights to that have not reached the required level. 01:11-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:11-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:12-14 Yeah, on your server, I worked my way up, resigned after somewhat of a scandal and got repromoted after realising that virtually everyone on the server did not want me demoted. 01:12-22 True. 01:12-35 True. 01:12-41 You came back a true hero, Dippy. 01:12-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:12-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:12-50 A bman of the people. 01:13-01 I didn't really do anything to do so lol. 01:13-11 Sure, you did. 01:13-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:13-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:13-20 You resigned, but came back because the people wanted you to do so. 01:13-26 This makes you a bman of the people. 01:13-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:13-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:14-04 Nope. 01:14-05 I guess so. 01:14-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-17 Ah, at last! 01:14-20 Hey (Robin) 01:14-24 Roleplay Legend Lombardi. 01:14-28 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:14-29 Then again we should also praise Syde if we're gonna go with that since he repromoted me. 01:14-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:14-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:14-42 Hey Falco! o/ 01:15-02 Well I was always going to give you your rights back when you requested them. 01:15-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:15-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:15-24 True but still. 01:15-28 CS65 is a bman of his word. 01:15-39 Yeah, what he said. 01:15-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:15-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:16-04 Whereas I am, 01:16-06 Hmm. 01:16-10 Tell me will the legends and trainees continue the roleplay? 01:16-11 Nothing TKF 01:16-12 bJust a man. 01:16-20 A benevolent nondemocratically elected leader? 01:16-25 Sure. 01:16-29 I mean you weren't elected here but you act for the people. 01:16-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:16-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:16-35 Unfortunately this is Democratic, 01:16-42 As every few months he can be removed. 01:16-45 True. 01:16-45 I was chosen many moons ago. 01:16-54 However, the people keep voting me for three month terms. 01:16-54 Therefore he was technically Elected, as he has survived every review. 01:17-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:17-08 So while I did not begin democratically, I have since been re-elected to serve. 01:17-16 Three month terms with no term limits. :P 01:17-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:17-45 Perhaps one day here we will add in a Chancellor, and select people for a secret police. 01:18-06 Interesting. 01:18-07 What will the secret police be called? 01:18-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:18-10 Stasi? :P 01:18-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-16 I have, indeed, seen term limits on a wiki before. 01:18-18 Waffle SS 01:18-27 Waffle SS wouldn't make sense 01:18-32 The administrators were elected to serve a one-year term, after which they were term-limited. 01:18-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:18-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-59 Then again, here in Australia, we have 3-year terms for Prime Minister but no term limits. 01:19-07 Interesting. 01:19-12 No one gets the reference 01:19-21 Jack probably got it as he is a history man, 01:19-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:19-29 But he would prefer not to say it in chat of course 01:19-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:19-31 Not a fan of turn limits tbh 01:19-34 Probably because they are not necessary as voting is compulsory so if they don't want the same person, they can vote them out. 01:19-38 I did get it. 01:19-39 Yeah, Lombardi. 01:19-54 I propose no limits in the U.S.A. 01:19-58 For if there were none, 01:20-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:20-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-09 Some remove term limits to increase their power though. *coughchinarussiavenezuelanicaraguaboliviacough* 01:20-12 President Obama could have declared martial-law and become president for life 01:20-32 I think terms should at least be 10 years for prime ministers 01:20-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:20-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:21-15 South Ferry: Topics such as you referenced are banned here, let's not make secret references for consistency purposes. 01:21-18 Senegal's president used to have a 7-year term but it is now back to 5 years. 01:21-28 Sure, TheKorraFanatic 01:21-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:21-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-23 I swear, I'm probably going to get a virus checking all these spam websites to make sure they're spam. 01:22-31 I love how dictators add term limits but then say "My X terms begin when this was enacted or after my next election". 01:22-45 Sad. 01:23-02 I think a 4 year term until reelection for presidents is too short 01:23-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:23-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:23-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:23-57 Like most of the 4th year would be about the reelection 01:24-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:24-24 Third year, in fact. 01:24-37 Italian Presidents can have unlimited seven-year terms. Jesus. 01:24-47 Wowee. 01:25-49 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:25-49 Move on. 01:25-55 if the leader is good just let him stay there forever. 01:29-50 Do we need both bots? 01:29-52 I guess because monarchs are an integral piece of history 01:29-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-02 Check Korra's comment. 01:30-16 Good one? Oldest one in the book. 01:30-18 In 2066, the monarchy will turn a thousand years old. 01:30-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-23 Well, despite being a socialist, I am a bit monarchist because I believe it is a nice tradition to have. Plus having a President seems a bit too powerful for me. 01:30-39 I'm probably the only socialist who is not a republican. 01:30-40 True, CMF 01:30-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:31-04 There are good reasons for removing a monarchy though. 01:31-18 I kind of prefer Monarchies to republics 01:31-26 I live in a monarchy. 01:31-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:31-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:31-51 My Prime Minister wants to make it a republic. 01:32-04 Anyway of course the above is all memes laissez-faire capitalism is needed for a good society, etc, etc 01:32-05 Not technically tho :P 01:32-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:32-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:32-29 Well, the head of state is a monarch. We just use the British one. 01:32-30 Australia is as free as any other country is from Britain 01:32-34 True. 01:33-02 England tried a republic but failed lel. 01:33-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:33-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:33-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:33-43 Anyone has the same chance to become PM as Americans have a chance to become president 01:33-52 sSo only the rich? 01:34-04 Not in absolute Monarchies of course 01:34-06 True 01:34-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:34-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:34-20 Some constitutional monarchies also lack that. 01:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:35-01 Morocco, Thailand, Cambodia, Bahrain (sort of), Kuwait, Jordan and Malaysia are not democratic. 01:35-16 brb 01:35-16 Sort of means sort of constitutional but is kinda absolute now. 01:35-23 true 01:36-13 Good, finally they are gone. With them out of the way I can mod as I please. 01:36-22 LEL/ 01:36-45 Yes, South we can mod 01:37-09 Sure. 01:37-11 True. 01:37-13 We can. 01:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-18 wb Korra! o/ 01:37-19 Afternoon Fanatic. 01:37-19 You can't now. 01:37-21 Spoke too soon. 01:40-09 ~ FelineIva has joined the chat ~ 01:40-15 I would still be a power user regardless, since I'd received power user status indefinitely. 01:40-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:40-21 Welcome, Felineiva. 01:40-25 Same. 01:40-28 *FelineIva 01:40-29 :P 01:40-31 o/ 01:40-36 Hey FelineIva! o/ 01:40-44 Hi Syde \o 01:40-46 Tell me, who said this? 01:41-21 Me. 01:41-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:41-29 And Discord won't load now. 01:41-34 True, C.S65. 01:41-34 Good. 01:41-38 It's what you deserve. 01:41-53 Sure. 01:42-06 Where is Messenger? 01:42-13 Might as well work on K-pop wiki since I can't work on #vandalism on WW. 01:42-13 I assign Iva that task now. : p 01:42-40 So that is where Iva was from, then? I had a feeling you met em before. 01:42-51 ^ 01:42-53 Why can't you, Korra? :P 01:43-09 Yes, we met through CCC when he mentioned CVN, lol 01:43-20 Then we both joined WW ^^ 01:43-25 Because Discord isn't loading for me. 01:43-26 True. 01:44-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:44-45 I rememba FSDAH93. 01:45-26 Strange how the three of us never actually talked together. @Iva 01:45-31 FSDAH93 is forgotten 01:45-44 Nope! 01:46-17 He isn't. 01:46-32 Definitely not. 01:46-35 CS65 knows FSDAH93? 01:46-37 Never knew this. 01:46-38 Me, you and Lucky? @Korra 01:46-41 Yeah. 01:46-44 Lucky left too soon :( 01:46-54 Indeed. :[[]]/ 01:46-59 We started talking quite a bit after Lucky and I did, then he left 01:47-14 Also this Rakutan guy might be a future Watcher XD 01:47-22 I thought so as well. 01:47-34 We have spoken before on Discord. 01:47-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-21 wb South! o/ 01:49-32 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:51-02 ~ FelineIva has left the chat ~ 01:51-04 ~ FelineIva has joined the chat ~ 01:51-53 Rakutan undid like half the stuff that showed up on #vandalism 01:51-54 XD 01:52-33 (ice) 01:52-34 Hm. 01:52-36 (snow) 01:52-38 Kk. 01:53-58 What IRC chat client do you use, Iva? 01:54-41 IRCCloud because I don't have a cloak yet :P 01:55-03 Ah, I use that as well. 01:55-03 01:55-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-57 Haha they're going to get on you if you don't get a real one soon XD 01:57-20 Dippy, can you access AdminDashboard now? 01:57-20 And interesting. Whomst are "they"? 01:57-39 Yes. 01:57-59 Cool. 01:58-30 Proposal: 01:58-36 Hourly scrolling image on T.D.L. 01:58-40 "They"= IRC people on Watchers :P 01:58-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-41 What? 01:58-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-43 Support. 01:58-47 Cube, Mime, etc 01:59-15 I don't know whether to support or not since I don't really understand what that is. 01:59-49 brb 02:02-31 ckaB m'I. 02:03-19 Noonretfa, ckaB. 02:04-19 Thgin sti tub. 02:05-11 Why the backwards talk? 02:05-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-05 Ok, I'll stop. 02:06-27 I see Demonic BB edited on VSTF Wiki. 02:06-27 And that Ender Chas is commenting on reports informing users that he reverted the edits. 02:06-47 Admittedly it was getting rather confusing. 02:06-55 Who is Demonic BB? 02:07-16 I was just at EnderChas/Toby's wiki and there's a mess going on >.> 02:07-18 He's a bureaucrat on another wiki South administrates. 02:08-00 So it's Demonic BB vs. EnderChas? 02:08-09 Huh??? 02:08-10 Nope. 02:08-12 Back. 02:08-31 Ohh 02:08-47 No it's EnderChas vs. Toby Lee Rogers/Vocaloid Rin 02:09-15 As usual. 02:09-15 TBL is still on FANDOM? 02:09-16 I'm permanently averse to Roblox now just because of Wikia :P 02:09-22 I guess so. 02:09-27 Sad. 02:09-43 https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:80403 02:09-50 You mean TheBemon'sLight? :p 02:10-03 Who is Emen exactly? Q mentioned them yesterday but he headed out a couple of seconds after I asked. 02:10-24 They're a troll from CCC that was on ESB. 02:11-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:11-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-02 ~ Twilight Colaura has left the chat ~ 02:12-07 Wowee, CCC is dead 02:12-10 o/ Mess 02:12-19 ~ Twilight Colaura has joined the chat ~ 02:12-20 back 02:12-36 test 02:12-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:12-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:12-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:12-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:13-01 Look at my comment on CCC, Iva. 02:13-24 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:13-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:13-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:14-04 ~ One hour of fortnite has joined the chat ~ 02:14-13 ~ One hour of fortnite has been banned by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls ("Misbehaving in chat") ~ 02:14-14 ~ One hour of fortnite has left the chat ~ 02:14-15 I just left CCC >.> 02:14-23 Ah, great 02:14-27 wb Mess! o/ 02:14-31 Just saw this: 02:14-36 July undefinedth, 2018 at 06:05:28 (UTC) 02:14-39 Oh. 02:14-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:14-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:14-45 Just had to get unlucky at some point here :P 02:14-47 LEL. 02:15-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:15-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:15-21 I'm not talking in CCC because he's there, lol 02:15-48 While not exactly about the ban, it is advised not to comment on bans. Thank you. :) 02:15-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:15-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:15-56 True. 02:16-21 Ah, sorry :( 02:16-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:16-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:16-27 It's alright. 02:16-28 Jack, PM. 02:16-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:16-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:17-13 Falco is watching 02:17-26 Honestly really sorry :( 02:17-26 Same. 02:17-39 It's alright, Iva. 02:17-41 Nah, it's fine. You didn't do anything too serious. 02:17-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:17-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:17-45 ^ 02:17-51 I just don't like to be a rule breaker at any time >.> 02:17-59 Thanks for letting me know though 02:18-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:18-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:18-21 (eyes) 02:18-34 Why the eyes? :P 02:18-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:18-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:20-04 https://animal-jam-clans.wikia.com/wiki/The_Renegades?action=history What in the world? 02:20-24 Ikr. 02:20-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:20-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:20-45 That wiki >.> 02:21-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:21-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:08-34 Mobile chat already has issues. 22:08-43 Then just go on computer, FL99 22:09-03 I am sure it could work on Mobile. 22:09-07 Just press the Button! 22:09-11 It's working now. 22:09-12 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:09-18 Back. 22:09-30 Afternoon Liz + Maddie 22:09-37 I don't have a computer currently as the old desktop we have is broken now and I can't use my Chromebook until the school year. 22:09-45 What the heck does that mean South? 22:10-06 He's talking about getting both accounts in chat together, South. 22:10-09 Late af. 22:10-37 Liv and Maddie is a very good show. 22:10-40 @South 22:10-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:10-47 Yeah sure 22:11-27 I will access the criminal mind, TKF 22:11-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:11-34 What? 22:11-35 Liv and Maddie are pretty. 22:11-41 What? 22:11-46 I am sure you could do that T.K.F. 22:11-52 Woah, Syde 22:11-55 Just have an Incognito tab open, 22:11-59 Or a different browser! 22:12-26 And the tabs would be constantly refreshing. 22:12-35 ^ 22:12-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:12-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:12-47 How do i figure out the mind of a criminal, again? 22:12-54 Just get an app for always on. 22:12-58 By not being RaNdOm. 22:13-00 The constant refreshing is why I leave and enter a lot 22:13-05 Me too. 22:13-28 Loud, why'd you say whoa? 22:13-34 @Loud what does mind of a criminal have to do with what we're talking about? 22:13-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:13-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:13-51 Are we talking about Liv and Maddie or chat refreshing issues? 22:13-53 (therp) 22:13-56 Woah, what? 22:13-56 Loud simply posted a regular question. 22:14-00 Woah, what? 22:14-07 For example, 22:14-12 It is just a normal question, FL99 22:14-14 Aren't Liv and Maddie like 12 22:14-17 This quite easily could have been a question relating to the roleplay. 22:14-19 Nope. 22:14-23 They're 18. 22:14-28 Or alternatively, writing another character. 22:14-30 The actresses who play them aren't 22:14-31 Yeah sure 22:14-33 Liv and maddie are like 6 or 7 idk 22:14-34 Graduated high school already in 2017. 22:14-34 No. 22:14-44 It's only one actress 22:14-50 True. 22:14-58 True. 22:15-03 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dove_Cameron 22:15-04 True. 22:15-09 She is 22. 22:15-21 Same age as me but younger. 22:15-28 I like those Descendants movies 22:15-40 Same age as me but younger. 22:15-41 Lmfao. 22:15-50 Never seen Descendants. 22:15-59 I assume Syde finds Dove Cameron "hot" 22:16-01 Yes, similar to how South is the same age as me but younger. 22:16-12 I'm aware. 22:16-58 Yeah. 22:17-14 Though she looks better when playing Maddie. 22:17-28 Looks like that was the problem 22:17-39 NEVER do that again, Syde BOT! 22:17-47 What was the problem? 22:18-15 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 22:18-22 (hi) Mech. 22:18-25 ubbigiNEVER/u/i/big/b do that again, Syde BOT. 22:18-29 Welcome, MechQueste. 22:18-36 Skynet has arrived! 22:18-37 Hey Mech (Robin) 22:18-41 Hi everyone 22:18-43 (robin) 22:18-44 Welcome, Skynet. 22:18-51 @Mech you wanna join the RP? 22:19-00 Why do you ask everyone that! 22:19-07 Can't believe you asked Azzy that, smh. 22:19-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:19-15 So we can get more people to join the RPs 22:19-24 Huh? 22:19-27 Remember: 22:19-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:19-31 NEVER invite Azzy back here. 22:19-55 Proposal: We figure out the criminal mind of someone in the RP 22:20-27 Whose Azzy? 22:20-33 Someone you don't need to know. 22:20-38 Azzy is a user on CCC 22:20-49 some guy who deserves the demon. 22:21-02 Sure. 22:21-32 NEVER again must Azzy be here. 22:21-55 Azzy is C.Syde65 22:22-02 Nope. 22:22-14 CS65 has been exposed 22:22-21 MechQueste is a guy who was hurled into the past and landed in 2018. He is trying to cope with 2018 technology and lack of 25th century technology. 22:22-33 No. 22:22-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:22-56 There is no "2018" in TDL. 22:22-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:22-59 12:11 22:22-59 C.Syde65 22:22-59 Liv and Maddie are pretty. 22:23-01 oof 22:23-04 And no self-inserts. 22:23-05 Wrong paste 22:23-21 Interesting, Loud. 22:23-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:23-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:23-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:24-00 *facedesk* 22:24-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:24-06 https://prnt.sc/k6j10p 22:24-20 Bob Hartington is a guy who was hurled far in the future and landed in 2018. He is trying to cope with 2018 technology and the lack of 2017 tech 22:24-36 Sadly, 22:24-43 Bob Hartington did not exist in 2018. 22:24-44 @Mech what you posted about the 25th century tech wouldn't fit your character in the TDL RP 22:24-49 Hart New Bob did instead. 22:25-00 HNB was replaced by a better man 22:26-24 I assume the present year in TDL is 1062 22:26-30 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 22:26-53 Nope. 22:27-00 TDL's calendar has yet to be assigned. 22:27-08 Though I do think numbered years a re a good idea. 22:27-14 Yeah he was replaced by Bobby Hart. 22:27-32 Bobby Hart, writing partner of Tommy Boyce. 22:27-40 Bob Newhart? 22:27-46 Who formerly wrote songs for The Monkees. 22:27-50 The Sims 22:27-56 Loud, 22:28-13 Chase, 22:28-17 Why did you randomly say the Sims? 22:28-37 Because CS65 just loves The Sims 22:28-47 Sure. 22:28-49 I do as well. 22:29-15 I assume the sims is a band 22:29-19 Nope. 22:29-26 It is a video game. 22:29-37 A SIMulation of real life. 22:29-41 Yes. 22:29-44 We know. 22:29-47 Where youa ct as a god. 22:30-03 Who makes the decisciosn for everyday people you either create or add to your household. 22:30-48 Sure. 22:30-55 Yeah sure 22:31-03 Yeah sire 22:31-04 *sure 22:31-13 Yeah sire. 22:31-16 *sure 22:31-23 (facepalm) 22:31-34 (facepalm) 22:31-39 Can we not do this"? 22:31-40 *? 22:31-48 Sure 22:32-03 lol. 22:32-17 XD. 22:32-31 I saw nothing funny. 22:32-43 Because there is nothing 22:33-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:33-17 Then why are people laughing? 22:33-17 Just to be doing it? 22:33-43 lol. 22:35-02 Because it is hilarious 22:35-11 Just why is James such a popular name in the UK? 22:35-24 I don't know. 22:35-28 Use Google. 22:35-29 Ask Jamesb1. 22:35-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-26 Because James is a popular name 22:40-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:40-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:40-37 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:41-41 \o 22:41-42 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:41-46 \o 22:41-55 o/ 22:41-58 Welp. 22:42-24 Huh????? 22:44-20 Nothing. 22:46-48 BRB. 22:48-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:51-38 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 22:51-40 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:55-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:56-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:58-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:58-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:59-44 wb Loud and Falco! o/ 23:06-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:07-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-25 Dead by July 18th? 23:09-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:12-13 http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/d/p/2916106325245037323/r/3300297438920782458 23:12-21 Why does this keep notifying me? 23:12-29 Because you followed it. 23:12-53 How do I unfollow it? 23:13-08 Do you see the three sections near the bottom of the original post? 23:13-08 Click where it says Suivre to unfollow it. 23:13-46 Done. 23:13-54 (yes) 23:19-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:19-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 23:20-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:20-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:20-11 Alright, back once again! I miss anythin'? 23:20-49 No. 23:21-37 Alrighty then. 23:21-42 I suppose it is time for some work, then. 23:21-54 Let's start it simple with busywork organization, I am going to Wiki Policy. 23:21-59 Policy] 23:22-39 Wiki Policy 23:23-30 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Role-play_guidelines This, or either the section in the Wiki Guidelines, or a merging of the two must occur. 23:23-47 Why does MassPatrol not work? Sigh. 23:23-47 And why? 23:24-03 That seperate page is entitled Roleplay Guidelines, 23:24-12 And on Wiki Policy there is a section called Roleplay Guidelines. 23:24-17 Content between the two varies. 23:24-18 Yes. 23:24-45 What is "Yes." 23:25-04 It means yes. 23:25-22 Sure. I thought that was a setup for a "but," statement. 23:25-24 Dunno. 23:25-31 The fucker wouldn't work for me either. 23:25-48 There are so many things to patrol on K-pop wiki. 23:25-50 Just why is MassPatrol needed? 23:25-53 Just do it manually, 23:25-57 And use the scripts you have. 23:26-19 https://kpop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewPages?hidepatrolled=1 23:26-19 Look at all this. 23:26-33 And for some reason, the patrol button isn't appearing. 23:26-33 Even the manual version. 23:30-26 Anybody have an idea? 23:31-08 Sadly not. 23:33-08 Question: 23:33-31 Will unpatrolled edits still show up on wikis that don't have the feature enabled? 23:33-31 Maybe that is why I can't patrol these pages. 23:38-45 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Wiki_Policy?diff=95526&oldid=94670 23:39-47 Should Wiki and Policy have capital letters? 23:40-03 I don't think they should, but that's just me personally. 23:40-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:40-38 Unfortunately it should not. Category:Wikia Chat logs